<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History Of Yearning by mobileLignum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797839">History Of Yearning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum'>mobileLignum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Partial Mind Control, Sexual Politics, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're selfish creatures. They take our planets, our lives, our minds, and make us worship them. They make new life and raise them to become monsters. They tell you they love you and make you believe it.</p>
<p>Amothrosas are the Universe's greatest and most successful planet conquerors. They breed entire planets into submission, and the whole universe fears them for it, just as they love them for it.</p>
<p>As I examine their history and biology, I can't help but think that they must be incredibly lonely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction: To Whom This Belongs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyo!! some people were interested in Amothrosa lore so here I am giving them what they want!! I will try to update this weekly!! I hope you like this, i'm very excited about writing this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you pick up this book, no doubt from a ship wreckage or perhaps a library of forbidden knowledge on some sort of desert planet of sorts; you’re probably expecting some sort of survival guide among which you’ve no doubt seen a lot of. I’m sorry to disappoint, but the hand that holds this metaphorical pen is already (metaphorically) chained to the leash of She Who Devoured The Sky. I write this book not as an unbiased party, but as a slave to love and to duty. Although my mind is beyond repair, forever meant to worship a goddess who has gone mad with want, that does not mean I am not self aware.</p>
<p>So even though I’ll be the first to say I am biased, that I am broken, that I am tamed and leashed, this comes to you not as propaganda, but as a general information on the workings of our lustful overlords and the history of how we got to this point. This information will likely concern most of the Universe as time goes on, but in the present of me writing it I imagine it concerns historians, scholars, the wary ones, the curious ones, and a number of people that hold any kind of information dear such as myself. I write this not for any of them, but for the one person you’ll likely see brought up time and time again in these records. You’ve likely heard of her, and if you haven’t then you’re lucky or ignorant. I already mentioned one of her titles, but looking at this as I write it I realize I better be more explicit.</p>
<p>Velanova, this is for you. From the deepest pit of my heart, the same heart that you carved your name on, I truly hope this will reach you on a happy day. These worlds are yours, and I plead that by examining the history behind these instincts that you won’t want anything more.</p>
<p>I guess you could say I’m a little possessive.</p>
<p>If you’ve missed the memo, this is a book all about Amothrosas. Their history and biology will take the spotlight here. Should you not know what an Amothrosa is by now I suggest you start watching the news, your planet’s political climate isn’t tense for no reason. If you find the idea of informing yourself too terribly dreadful then allow me to spoonfeed some facts into your mouth like one feeds crayons to a baby. </p>
<p>An Amothrosa is an alien, unless you’re one then it’s just what you are. They’re humanoid creatures that always somewhat resemble the Moths of a now conquered planet called Earth. They however never look like full moths, and are always some sort of hybrid between Amothrosa and whatever species dwells on a separate planet from the first to ever house them. This is because they are Planet Conquerors, ones that will pick apart your mind and fill your body with so many aphrodisiacs you won’t be able to refuse them for long. They are terrible, they are greedy, they are gluttonous in their conquest for all. For some reason I can’t help but think that deep down they must feel terribly lonely.</p>
<p>Again, this is not a survival guide. Survival tips MAY be found if you search hard enough, but that’s not the purpose of this document. I come to you with genuine love of those above me, and with genuine guilt for that love. My own thought process is quite honestly a little jumbled at this point, and I feel like examining everything I know might prove to be the most effective course of action at this point. I do this for me as much as I do this for her, for you. I keep wondering if you’re gonna read this.</p>
<p>Did I make the right choice I wonder? Was there any choice to make?</p>
<p>My head hurts, I shouldn’t worry about it so much. No use for thinking when my thoughts aren’t mine. They’re yours and always have been.</p>
<p>Joyfully yours, Captain Zafìro.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fae Ancestry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’d like to kick us off with one of the lesser known facts about Amothrosas. Lesser known not by any effort to hide them, but simply overlooked amongst the fear that drives every action in the current age. Amothrosas didn’t always go by that name, and they weren’t always a planet conquering species. They all have a common ancestor, a moth like species that followed a nomadic lifestyle. They were known simply as the Faeromoth.</p>
<p>Their M.O was far less devious during those days. This was back in the Era everyone calls The Calm Shores. They were a species of no attachments nor settlement. If they had a home planet before their eventual corruption no one knows, but we do know they used to travel across galaxies as far as their wings could take them. They stopped in planets they deemed interesting and stayed for a while, sampling their foods and offering gifts in return. Their visits were sort of a mythical event. They brought medicines from distant galaxies that would cure a disease somewhere else, brought seeds that would end hunger. They brought strange art, strange songs, and always changed the culture of every planet they visited. Their Pheromones seemed to calm even the greatest of pain, and they were deemed as benevolent entities. Eventually making offerings to them and having Planetwide festivals for “The Holy Fae” became commonplace.</p>
<p>The allure of staying in one of the planets that worshipped them wasn’t lost on them, but it wasn’t something they ever chose to do. They couldn’t stay tied down, wouldn’t stay in a single place no matter how much the population pleaded. Several planets tried offering so much to these noble creatures, they knew the Planet to become home to them would become an intergalactical fixture, untouchable by the rest of the universe. In that sense they were planning to simply take control of The Fae, use them as political bargaining chips. What fools they were. One could not simply convince a Faeromoth to abandon their wanderlust, just as in the modern day convincing an Amothrosa to abandon their lust for power is a fool’s errand, one that I’m sure not even Luster would attempt.</p>
<p>Ironically enough the Faeromoth WOULD settle down somewhere eventually, and that would be the beginning of the end. They found a planet, an unpopulated planet. It was a beautiful place with many coloured glowing fruits, appealing to the sensibilities of every Faeromoth. The Fae’s diet consists of a single colour per individual most of the time after all (a fact I promise to expand on in a later chapter). The air was clean and sweet beyond belief. The water was pure and of a dark blue hue, with gems sleeping at the bottom. The flowers, the trees, everything was perfect for them, and for the first time in the entire history of their species they felt compelled to stay. The planet’s sun was small and strange, giving light and warmth to them but making it look as if it were perpetually night time. They settled down and called this planet Luxlunar.</p>
<p>Indeed the planet seemed perfect, so much so that they didn’t even question why there were no other living things there, not when it seemed inhabitable. Nowadays no historian can tell why this wasn’t questioned, the general consensus seems to be desensitization. They’ve been through more of the universe than any of us will ever see at a frankly ridiculous rate. It is entirely possible they had seen stranger things than, and I’m quoting another book here “A pretty rock with no other bugs crawling on it”. Having asked some more knowledgeable acquaintances of mine I got similar vague answers, but the general consensus seems to be that they felt “Cocky and allured”. Knowing what happens next though I am kind of worried about the implications, I personally never plan to visit this place, not unless my Queen orders me so.</p>
<p>The longer they stayed on the planet the more attached they became. Both to their new home and to each other. It happened that they started to become a hivemind, one concerned with this new obsession with each other as a species. Nowadays being in a Hivemind is no strange feeling to anyone, but if you’re one of the (un)lucky few that have not experienced this: Imagine every single pleasurable experience you ever felt got multiplied. Imagine every smile, every laugh, every tear, joy, difficulty, all is shared, and you never feel alone or abandoned. Everyone loves you, everyone understands, they want to save you from the tragedy of suffering alone. I may be biased, but heaven never looked so terrifying.</p>
<p>So birth rates Skyrocketed, a lot. Their prior population was enough to fill a big city, sure, but in no time at all they were able to populate the whole planet. Children born after settling down in Luxlunar were already part of the Hivemind, although it seems they were only part of the Hivemind concerning their immediate family, their parents and siblings and such. No one knows if it was due to their own parental instincts, or if it was due to the prolonged effects of being on this planet, but Faeromoth young became really important and revered. Protecting them became a holy duty of sorts, and hurting children was, and still is, seen as the worst sin anyone could commit. Back then it was punishable with death, today death would be a mercy.</p>
<p>So now you have children that are revered like gods and protected since birth, led to believe that they are important beyond all else, in a hivemind planet where everyone’s love for them can be felt constantly. They never have to yearn, they never have to be alone. Political Relationships were good with pretty much everyone that mattered, and all was perfect.</p>
<p>And then they grew up. They reached the stage in their lives where they get their wings, marking them as adults, that’s when tragedy struck. The hivemind was just..Cut off. As soon as they reached adulthood they could no longer feel the link with their family, they were lost, they were terrified. They had never learned to show empathy any other way, never learned to love, never learned to share their feelings in any way that required actual effort. Everyone was somewhat aware that they were suffering the same pain, but they couldn’t reach out, could you blame them? Suddenly this planet became such an alien place, one where they were trapped. One where they were promised the universe and now were stuck to yearn forever.</p>
<p>So they flew, they flew as far as their wings could take them, but not together. The children of The Fae went their separate ways and to different planets, ones where the allure of being seen as a god did get to them. And they all, without so much as talking to each other, had the same idea.</p>
<p>They would never have to be alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this, and the chapter following this one will be about history!! don't worry though we'll get into biology soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By now you’ve probably heard the story of the first wave a thousand times, and by now this is the first time you’ve heard the phrase “a thousand times” not be used in hyperbole. It cannot be understated how many times this history lesson has been drilled into your head, it’s literally impossible. It’s like if you tried to grasp the sun with a mortal paw, you just can’t, don’t even fucking try. You’ll get a handful of no-hand if you know what I’m saying. I apologize about the fact that I’m about to recount these events once more, you’re no doubt already familiar with them, and you’re free to skip this chapter as it contains no relevant information to those who live amongst modern times.</p>
<p>If you’re from the future, and history has been lost somehow, then it is my duty to inform you of these life changing events. So modern people please stop rolling your eyes and accept that this part isn’t for you. Just turn the fucking page. Done? Good. Now everyone that matters, come here, form a line, the captain is in. Yes yes I’m pretty, praise the queen and all that, stop the pleasantries and get your nose down on this paper right now you ignorant fool. Oh your name is Luster? Big fucking whoop. </p>
<p>I am trying to make it fun as you can tell. I should get to the point, that being the same event repeating itself across multiple planets, that of a single “Faeromoth” descending on their planet. For a while this seemed like a good omen given their history of benevolence. People received what we now know were the first Amothrosas with wide open arms, they gave them gifts, and worships believing their stays to be temporary. They fully believed they would be getting more in return than what they were giving, their names must’ve been Luster because that went incredibly fucking pearshaped. They saw the worship of these planets as their godly destinies being fulfilled, and so they did the only thing that made sense and made a hive mind out of the planets they visited.</p>
<p>That was the first wave, the absolute breeding, assimilation, and subjugation of a few chosen planets. Far off planets that were yet to receive an Amothrosa’s visit got mixed messages, from the “friendly” advice of brainwashed rulers to the warnings of soon to be converted rebels. The League Of Stars was getting mixed messages, one saying that the Faeromoth had betrayed them, and the others saying that there were liars trying to seed doubt amongst their intergalactical relations. One thing was certain and that was that there was treachery amongst their inner government. The rebels were itching to declare war, have an intervention, SOMETHING to end this horrible situation but the converted side won out. They simply decided to close their planet’s relations temporarily instead of sparking conflict. Anyone trespassing the free planets’ borders would be captured for interrogation. Needless to say this didn’t work.</p>
<p>All they did was sneak into the Star League’s meeting while this very decision was made. The law was publicly stated but people in the actual station were “persuaded” after the fact, and it didn’t stick. It was actually in that very room where the Children Of The Fae declared themselves greater than their common ancestors, they had realized the one rule that mattered. I’m sure you’ve heard their mantra before, and I’m sure you’ll hear it again. “Might Makes Right” they swore to each other, and they called themselves the Amothrosas. It was not long after the main planets belonging to the League Of Stars were conquered that they all made their move towards Luxlunar. The Faeromoth had never experienced war before, but they were naturally powerful creatures. </p>
<p>You see, even though Faeromoths/Pureblood Amothrosas are five feet at their natural tallest, they will grow an inch every millenia or so. The Fae had been alive a long time, and as such they were fucking huge. They couldn’t simply, and I quote, “Fuck the shit out of them” and expect to take over their territory. So they just sent several planet’s worth of military to try and get them to surrender, and use force if necessary. I find it curious that they insisted to have this discussion outside the actual planet itself and leave it free of collateral damage. Curiouser still is how the Hivemind suddenly cut all of the Faeromoth off too, the first and only incident of it breaking naturally outside of a maturation thing. The confusion this caused in the middle of the struggle was the turning point, and Luxlunar became the central planet for the new League Of Stars, now ruled by the Amothrosas.</p>
<p>There were plenty of changes that came with this, and to be honest, it did some truthfully wacky stuff to the political system. These were children that had never studied politics in their lives, and while their species was adept at caring for their mates and their youngs, of which now there were plenty, there was still the matter of dealing with people outside the hivemind. Remember the earlier phrase? Might Makes Right? Well most negotiations were- and are mostly still based on sexual prowess. Negotiations still took place of course, but with how unempathetic and stubborn Amothrosas are towards non-members of their hivemind that just meant that duels to decide permanent changes to several planets’ status quo were plenty, and dueling is just a fancy word for “let’s see who can make the other submit first”. Eventually sex stopped being used outside of hostile situations and just became casual, and even ritualistic. Having sex just to seal deals or show good faith, so long as no one tried to take over the mind of another political figure all was good.</p>
<p>All things considered even though The First Wave was a terrifying time to live through, the aftermath is what rings scarier for me. Most people from the outside can’t tell if the conquered populations are truly happy, or if they’re completely brainwashed. I would make the argument there’s still some willpower in there, but then again I AM biased aren’t I? I might just be a puppet, speaking the will of a Queen who wants to rule over your kingdom.</p>
<p>And won’t you let her? Won’t you let yourself feel loved? Won’t you let yourself feel loving kisses on your skin? Gentle touches all over you? The sweet smell, the mind numbing pleasure? Don’t you just want to give her everything? It’s a wonderful life, just birthing pup after pup. It's good. It's right. It's heaven.</p>
<p>No? Oh well, I guess it’s too early. Don’t you worry little darlings, there are plenty of chapters to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapter we'll learn about amothrosa biology! the next after that will be more history, switching every chapter. by the end of these eight chapters amothrosas should be an open species, again this updates weekly so that's not too long. (though i might start updating biweekly if it's required)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inner Workings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let’s take a pause from the history lesson. By now the perpetually ignorant might be wondering how a single Amothrosa might be able to take over a whole planet. I assume you either haven’t been paying attention, are incredibly far out on some sort of backwards planet I cannot understand, or you’re from the future and things couldn’t look brighter for you. Well allow me to elaborate on the inner workings of what is currently the most terrifying race to ever wander freely through the infinite depths of space. All Amothrosas, be they purebloods, or hybrids, can secrete aphrodisiacs. The way this is done varies from variations of the species, but for the sake of consistency we’re going to focus on how Purebloods approached the domination of their planets.</p>
<p>Now it helps that by that time no one knew to fear Amothrosas, but their biological advantages are still no joke. The First Wave Amothrosas secrete their aphrodisiacs through the form of pheromones, as well as saliva. This is actually the most common way Amothrosas play their game, but there’s definitely room for variation. Having never been under the effects of a Pureblood, but having been under the gentle grip of Velanova I can talk with far more expertise about the effects here. The smell is sweet, ranging from something pleasant meant to give off a good impression to absolutely overwhelming. The smell alone grips you, as if it locked a sort of mental door that you would have to go through to even THINK about leaving the room your hunter is in. I’ve only seen a few people break out of the thrall at this stage, and I would call those people incredibly impressive. It makes your head swim, makes it hard to walk, your body starts shaking with primal need. You might find yourself absentmindedly walking closer towards your future master, maybe you start drooling, or maybe you’ll find yourself moist and ready to be bred.</p>
<p>You might still escape at this point, but there would be no hope for you if you were to touch their spit. It doesn’t matter where it gets you, if it gets you you’re fucking done. It’s a viscous, sweet tasting substance similar to honey. You swallow it and you’re ready to show your full devotion to your new god. It touches your skin? It just gets absorbed through your pores, and in certain rare cases directly into your veins. If the fact that the Amour Honey was addictive in the first place wasn’t terrifying enough, there’s also the fact that being bred at this stage would make you part of your conqueror’s hivemind. If you thought it was hopeless at the saliva stage then you clearly haven’t experienced despair, just as you clearly haven’t experienced true happiness until you were linked with your god. It’s good, it’s better this way. Just give up, just give in, just let yourself be happy, that’s all they want, it’s so good, so right, so perfect.</p>
<p>There’s also the factor of the Amothrosa’s slight shapeshifting capabilities. These usually are restricted to growing more limbs (arms, legs, winds, never another head), but in modern day Velanova has indeed bred a shapeshifter species’ planet into submission and Amothrosas are more terrifying than ever. Nevertheless that doesn’t come into play until later, so hold your space horses. </p>
<p>Amothrosas are able to breed with (and be bred by), anyone and everyone, which of course is their main method of showing off their power. They also just in general seem obsessed with the concept of it, the concept of family. They are never happier than when they’re in a hivemind, and this includes the ones that have been bred by other Amothrosas, however rare that ocurrance might be. And going back to the Aphrodisiacs they are completely capable of having other beings carry their Honey or be marked with their scent, one touch from an already converted person and you’ll happily be taken to your queen ready to join the rest of your planet in worshipping them. This is just the purebloods, which are by far the weakest type of Amothrosa. There’s far more powerful breeds, I’m sure you’ve heard about the dragon ones, which again, we’ll go into in a future chapter.</p>
<p>For now I hope this has been an enlightening look into the rise of the Amothrosas. By now I’m sure you’ve realized that there’s no escape, there is no hope, there is love, there is surrender.</p>
<p>In worship there’s freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Second Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Second Wave came not too long after the first. The era known as The First Wave didn’t last too long at all actually. Amothrosas mature terrifyingly fast, just a little over a year after being hatched in fact. Their life cycle is something I’ll get into next chapter actually, but right now we need to focus on the fact that a good percentage of the universe was taken over by them at this point. A small percentage compared to what she owns today, but terrifying nonetheless. The terror was still fresh in everyone’s minds, and with The League Of Stars taken into Amothrosa control it seemed as though they had infinite resources. Not that they ever cared for weapons in scenarios other than war, no, as they would soon come to learn one Amothrosa would always be enough for an entire planet.</p><p>So there they were, one year and a half later when a much bigger horde of Amothrosas soared into space and onto separate planets to take their claim. They did not stand a chance, not because they hadn’t prepared themselves for Amothrosa invasions, but because they did not anticipate what the new hybrids would have under their metaphorical sleeve. It wasn’t just the aphrodisiacs that mutated, but their physical capabilities in general. It seems hybrids are in general far more powerful than purebloods, it did not take long for an astounding amount of planets to fall. Then a year later an even bigger number. Then another year another increase. The Second Wave was the longest lasting of the three eras in fact, and even if some planets were able to fight back, they would most likely fall should the next year come. Having to survive each year got normalized to some extent, becoming a sort of tradition and test of a civilization’s strength. Not everywhere, but most of the places, some just rolled over and waited to “die”. </p><p>The Second Wave Amothrosas were far crueler than the purebloods that’s for sure. I don’t even want to list the things they did, but rest assured their body count is high and their conscience is nonexistent. There was no love, no regard for their mate’s safety, no concern for how long a planet would last, no benevolence in their rule. First Wave Amothrosas at least tried to be somewhat kind gods, but these were more akin to Titans of lost lore. Nobody could change this however, The League Of Stars only really cared about keeping Amothrosas from declaring war on each other, or destroying any sort of hope of putting down the species before it even sparks. It was a dark time, one that She Who Devoured The Stars is still trying to save us from. Her kindness saved us from those dark times, her benevolence knows no bounds. Her rule is mercy. Her touch is heaven. We were made for her.</p><p>The Second Wave saw the rebirth of Nomad Societies. Groups of people that abandoned their planet to live life in Space Ships. This turned out to be far more secure an option than taking measures to protect one’s home planet. The Rise Of The Nomads did some interesting things to the inter-political relations, mostly creating discourse as to whether this was the best option (correct) or an unpatriotic course of action (incorrect). Some planets went as far as to not allow entrance to Nomads or anyone that was on another planet for anything other than seeking citizenship, which forced Nomads to take a sort of Space Pirate approach to society. Say what you will about the morality of their actions but to this day most of the Nomads are still alive and thriving, even if it’s by questionable means that we’ll discuss once we get to The Gentle Epoch. </p><p>It was during The Second Wave that Amothrosa culture really began to solidify. Traditions varied from planet to planet of course, but universal celebrations as well as symbols of status were finally defined. Celebrations after adult pupation for example are the norm. But far more relevant than that are their societal views on other Amothrosas, and how that determines their place.</p><p>At the bottom of the list are those branded “Worms”. This role goes to anyone that has hurt a child, or anyone under the “Shielded” status. It’s not fair to say they’re even on the bottom of the list when in reality they’re not even on it, if someone is a Worm they are killed without hesitation. They’re not considered people, they’re not considered at all. Like the name implies they’re little more than a tiny bug to crush without hesitation. In far more brutal planets their corpses are offered to the hurt party as compensation, then cooked and eaten. </p><p>Wormtakers are any Amothrosa that has mated with a species that is non-sentient. Some Amothrosas were so desperate to conquer anything that they’d conquer planets with no sentient life. Those of this status are not outright executed, but they’re mostly looked down upon, nor taken seriously by The League Of Stars. They do not get much of a say in bigger concerns of higher powers, and there’s a general disgust to the idea of even entertaining their dribble. </p><p>Shielded are mostly children and mates. I’ve already gone on about how children are treated like gods, but during the Second Wave mates were still treated like slaves, shielded in title only in a sense. The title was there to make them feel special when all it meant is that they wouldn’t be let out of their conqueror’s sight. I am devoted to my own queen, and I’m not shy about that fact. It may come as a surprise to you that I find this completely disgusting. Velanova’s efforts to restore the shielded status into something that actually meant safety are coming into fruition these days, we’re in much happier times indeed. Additionally Asexual Amothrosas are on most planets still on the Shielded status. They’re essentially treated like they’re disabled, which is, again, disgusting. The Star Queen is still working on this one.</p><p>Worldtakers are the Standard Amothrosa. Any that has conquered a sentient world and has earned a place of respect in their society. Higher above them though are the Lightakers. Some Amothrosa are bold enough to try and take an already taken planet, those are punished by having another Amothrosa mate them and have them be part of their Hivemind. That which owns another Amothrosa is a Lightaker, a place of royalty that at the time of The Second Wave gave you status above all else.</p><p>Nowadays the title of Star Queen is above all of those, but unlike in the real world, this isn’t relevant right now. But she will be, oh she will be. Perhaps she always has been. It’s hard to imagine a world where you don’t matter my love.</p><p>The stars shine just for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Life Cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve mentioned this before, but you’d be surprised at how protective Amothrosa are of their children. They’re protective of their Shielded in general, but children have a special place of protection and near worship in their societies. During the Second Wave however there were many Worldtakers that did not adhere to the rule if they could get away with it, that of not hurting your children in any way. In some ways they weren’t really aware they were hurting them, but nowadays they are considered Worms. I make fun of Luster a lot but they truly did not the desserve their upbringing, and hopefully they find some delight in their parent’s fate. Do not tell her this though, if word got out that I cared even the slightest bit for her then it would greatly tarnish my reputation. This is between you, me, and our goddess.</p><p>I’m getting sidetracked. I bring The Shielded up because of the obvious fact that even though Amothrosas care much for children, they are STILL planet conquerors, and there are obviously children on those planets. I heavily emphasize that they do not touch those children, they do not harm them or anything of the sort. They are Shielded much as their own kin, treated with love and encouraged to make friends with their new siblings. Making them part of their own planet’s Hivemind however is taboo, which is often solved by sending them to another Amothrosa’s planet as a sort of gift or political token. Used to strengthen each other’s bloodlines. I will admit that the ethics of this are alarming, but they’re getting more of a say in their fate in modern times.</p><p>Moving on to the actual topic of this chapter: Life Cycles. At the time of The Second Wave, Amothrosa variations were (and still are) so common that you could actually see a very clear pattern in how they grow, from their gestation period, to early childhood, to their adulthood. It seems that Amothrosa traits are so dominant that aside from aesthetics and certain unique traits their Life Cycle was near identical. Going deeper into it now: We start with an egg, being safely incubated inside of an Amothrosa’s mate. It doesn’t matter which hole it was inserted in, they persist, gestate, survive. To once again quote that famous saying “if there’s a hole there’s a way”. It truly doesn’t matter which one it was. The gestation period varies from four to ten weeks, though there are records of those being born in a little under a week as well. How this is determined is a bit of a mystery right now.</p><p>The size of the eggs is proportional to the Amothrosa. It’s usually the size of a golf ball in comparison to the ones to first lay the egg at first, then based on the subspecies they will grow from there. Ever since the first dragon Amothrosas people have had a bit of a fun time seeing how big these things can get. The dragon ones are pretty fucking terrifying. Not Luster though, Luster is tiny. What a sucker. Did you run out of good genes to steal or did you have to put them all into your ass you Indiana Jones dungeon hazzard piece of-</p><p>I am getting way too fucking heated about Luster.</p><p>After they hatch, Amothrosas start out as grubs, or larvae. Little semi transparent wormlike things that eat...A lot. Getting them food is no problem if you’re under the rule of a Worldtaker but you do have a choice in how much food is provided. They will take seven weeks to reach their first Puperty with the littlest food possible, but just one week if fed a lot. They can eat anything, but they will often gain a taste for a specific color. They will eat that thing EXCLUSIVELY for their early life, and it would determine the coloration of their fuzz after their first puperty. They will eat to their heart's content and in one to seven weeks their skin begins to harden until finally they’re wrapped in a cocoon. They then while inside of the cocoon puke an acidic substance that melts everything but their brain and other essential organs, the body usually reforms in five hours.</p><p>After they pupate out comes a little Amothrosa. Able to walk and talk, but not fly as they don’t have wings yet. At the start of this Child stage they have the mental capacity and size of human thirteen year olds, though that’s an useless comparison when there are barely any humans around. They however grow in size and maturity in the year they spend in this form. They are treated like future gods and saviours, meant to conquer and bring their sacred touch onto foreign planets. They are loved, and cared for and protected, encouraged without relent and told that one day they’re going to go out into the universe and be so very happy. There’s no one happier being than an Amothrosa as a child, filled with love and empathy. Too bad it always gets taken away.</p><p>Second Puperty takes twenty one hours or less. Once they come out they are cut off from the Hivemind, and are encouraged to leave the planet. They usually find another one to conquer, and the cycle begins again.</p><p>Monarchs driven by loneliness, that’s what they are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Star Queen's Parade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It 's time.</p><p>We inch closer to the end of the Second Wave. The Amothrosas are cruel and their reach is vast. It would be an exaggeration to say the whole universe is under their control, but it wouldn’t be to say that it would eventually be that way. We move through space faster and faster, hurrying to the place where someone very important was born. Her story is one I’m desperate to tell, so much so that I might ignite should I not get to it fast enough. Yet I’m still using a sort of poetic language, she deserves it, she deserves everything. Everything. Everything. Everything. Hers, Everything is hers, hers, hers. Hers. We settle down on a small planet called Nagectin 91. One of the few planets free from Amothrosa control, still at this point in time hidden from their grasp. When planets are under their attack the ones to escape it are sent to this place for refuge. They have to change planets eventually of course, hence the number there.</p><p>They don’t realize the danger they’re in when they take in a miss Petropalea. Petropalea is a Lunanthrope, a canine species resembling earth’s wolves. They’re huge, they’re fearsome, and they’re wise, at least in stereotype. Though Petropalea was able to be cured of the Pheromone she was in fact still pregnant, something that would begin to loom over the residents of 91 over time. The hatching of Velanova was not well received, she was not met with love, she was not met with compassion, not even from her own mother. No, there was only one thing in the mind of the people that allowed her to live. I say with absolute most certainty that even when her mother was begging that they didn’t kill her that she was only thinking one thing and one thing only. “We can use this”</p><p>Young Velanova was raised to hate her own kind, raised to despise what she was, raised to see herself as a tool that if ineffective, would no doubt be disposable. Velanova grew up with no Hivemind, which was a novelty, a chance to teach empathy to these beings the natural way. They DID teach her how to empathize, if only accidentally, she wanted to protect her captors, she wanted to protect her mother, she wanted to make friends. No one would believe her of course, she was evil from birth wasn’t she? She could not possibly be anything but a monster. When she got her wings she was encouraged to take over territory for her captors, of course at this point in time she had no wish for such things. She almost died that day, left with only enough strength to fly away.</p><p>She tried descending onto several planets to ask for help, to try and make some friends. This never worked, she was hurt time and time again for showing the one thing her species was lacking. She was scared, hungry, tired. Her only solace became a small fast food restaurant set in some lone small moon. I’m not gonna put it lightly: She ate garbage for quite some time before the employees decided to hide her at the establishment. She was safe, somewhat. But people WOULD come into this place, and some WOULD discover her. Scared for her life she would resort to awful, awful means. People couldn’t hurt you if they were too taken by you after all.</p><p>Her views on the world would change. Being so close to someone again, being able to feel their undying love for you. She never felt so good, so powerful, so loved. She felt like she finally knew what true love was, but she couldn’t just ignore the years of people telling her what she was doing was evil. So she stayed in the establishment, she pulled the strings on her hivemind, taking over people that would come and then using them to liberate Amothrosa controlled planets, taking the territories for herself, although she never used her name, and she never went to those planets to show herself. In her mind, if she wasn’t present then that meant she couldn’t be a tyrant. Even as she discovered her unique ability to inhabit the bodies of people in her hivemind personally, she couldn’t bear the reality that the Universe was so much better in her hands.</p><p>She didn’t work like other Amothrosas. She scouted planets far ahead and determined whether or not the population was unhappy, whether the ruler was a good person or not, and then based on that she would either make her move or leave them alone. Several planets fell to her before anyone ever knew her name, the rumours of the Star Queen began to spread. She couldn’t stay in one place for too long…</p><p>I met her in that same establishment, I cannot remember it’s name. Something about Pink Sauce. A group of...I’m not gonna bullshit it, we’re pirates, all under my command. We took her in, because back then we took ANYONE in. We weren’t under the delusion that someone who’s been eating trashy fast food for the last few months could possibly be of harm to us. We weren’t right, but we weren’t wrong either. She expanded her reach over our journeys, and even before she made me part of her hivemind I was so very taken by her. I nurtured her strength you know? Encouraged her to take what was hers. There was no way to take down Amothrosas for good, so she might as well make sure their rule is kind. It was good, it was her right. She was, IS, the Star Queen. Do it, do it, do it.</p><p>She bred me, and then went to ponder what she did on another planet, the one where she met one Luster, and that was the final step. Taking over The League Of Stars was so easy after that.</p><p>And then it was done, just like I predicted, everything belonged to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Where We Are and Where You're Leading Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And now we have reached the modern age. The Age Of The Star Queen. Amothrosas still invade and take over planets, but their rule is gentle, their voice filled with love, their souls enriched by the want to protect and care for their mates and children. Velanova knew from the start that she could not stop them from taking claim to everything they saw, so she just made sure their rule was as fair as it could be. Certain planets have been put under special legal protection proclaiming them out of limits, where Amothrosas who don’t wish to conquer stay, and others where certain species are safe. The Star Queen’s Age is not without problems though. There are certainly those who would abuse their power, and though they are often punished, their damage is hard to undo. There are rebels who have yet to see the queen’s kindness, who treat her as just another monster they should dispose of.</p>
<p>One thing is certain about the future and that’s that Velanova’s rule will last for a very long time. Not for any lack of trying on the rebels’ and Old Age Amothrosas’, but simply because most of the universe has accepted her and kneeled for her willingly. If I were to make any kind of prediction about the future is that we’re looking at a mostly peaceful era. Still...Dark thoughts come to me some time, about the chaos we’d be thrown into should our Star Queen somehow perish. An Amothrosa’s lifespan is ridiculously long, so long that they may in fact be immortal without our explicit knowledge. They’ll grow an inch every century at the quickest, but even if she dies of old age a billion millenia from now or simply dies of starvation as she cannot feed her new huge form there’s still going to be a time where she’s not going to be able to rule over us.</p>
<p>It scares me. I’ll die long before she does but the mere thought of being in the shoes of those cut off from her hivemind is terrifying. I don’t want that, I don’t want to be alone anymore. Who will she pick to take over? Who will take care of those who love her most? If only she could live forever then these fears would be meaningless, if only such a thing were possible. These are daydreams of a devoted worshipper who wishes for their own god to experience the heaven they’ve created.</p>
<p>Maybe they don’t need to be fantasies. Maybe she CAN live forever.</p>
<p>I have work to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>